1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to telecommunications test equipment and more particularly to an adapter which couples to an ATT 110-type patch cord usable on a 110-type telecommunications block or interface. The adapter of this invention enables the user to monitor data and voice signals on a patch cord while the cord is still attached to the telecommunications block so that the user can monitor and test circuits thereon without disturbing such circuits.
2. Background Art
In the past, various devices and/or methods have been used and proposed to make connections to telecommunications blocks and specifically to patch into a particular circuit on the block. However, these devices and methods have significant limitations and shortcomings. Specifically, known adapters are incapable of monitoring and testing circuits and patch panels without disturbing the existing connections.
Despite the need in the art for an adapter which overcomes the shortcomings and limitations of the prior art, none insofar as is known has been developed or proposed. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a telecommunications adapter which is connectable to an ATT 110-type patch cord. Another object of this invention is to provide an adapter which is connectable to such a patch cord and which does not disturb the existing connections or the circuits on the block so as to enable the user to monitor data and voice communications without disturbing such connections and circuits. It is a further object of this invention to provide an adapter which is durable, simple and economical to construct and which overcomes the limitations and shortcomings of the prior art.